I am
by Smile Laugh and Be Awesome
Summary: Here I go its about the thoughts of tributes of the 74th games after they died. Um they are all five liners
1. Marvel

**A/n: hey everybody this is my first story. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, if I did I would be hopping around my room screaming "I OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!" Ok I'm done.**

I am the boy that killed Rue.

I am the boy that did not want to kill her.

I am the boy that secretly hates the Capitol.

I am the boy that was glad that he was dead.

I am the boy who will not be a piece in their games.


	2. Glimmer

I am the girl from District One.

I am the girl, the Career who died by tracker jackers.

I am the beautiful girl from District One.

I am the girl who wasn't beautiful after she died.

I am the girl that was beautiful on the inside, but ugly on the outside.

**A/N: *hugs to everybody* Thank you all who um I forgot the word lol sorry I forget stuff easily XD but thank you all so much! Hey has anyone seen the Woman In Black I wanted to see it but we never did HEY SO THAT'S HOW YOU DO THOSE FACES I'm a random girl **


	3. Cato

I am the vicious boy from District Two.

I am the boy who thought that the Hunger Games were amazing.

I am the boy that was proved wrong.

I am the boy who now knows the Hunger Games are the most evil thing ever.

I am the boy from District Two that found out much too late.

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed I was having a kind of bad day but you made me happy :) Thanks for reading! Review pleaseeeeee **


	4. Clove

I am the girl with knives.

I am the girl that thought she could win with her knives.

I am the girl that killed so many people with her knives.

I am the girl that thought she couldn't die when she had her knives with her.

I am the girl that was killed by a rock.

**A/N: You guys make my happy :) Review please my friends *hugs everyone who reviews* **


	5. Paxton district 3 boy

I am the boy from District Three who survived

the bloodbath.

I am the boy that saw his own partner die.

That was his best friend.

I am the boy who survived

The bloodbath, tracker-jackers, and eight days in the arena

for his best friend Thea.

I am the boy who knew he could win.

But that was taken away from him.

I am they boy who knew Cato did kill him physically,

but mentally it was the Capitol.

**A/N: **um I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating I've been kind of busy and I had writers block and I was being kind of lazy. :/ I'm really sorry. I'm going to update later again today so yea um like review please and sorry again.


	6. Thea district 3 girl

I am the girl who honestly believed she would win

I am the girl who thought she was good enough to win, to beat the careers.

I am the girl who talked to her killer.

I am the girl who said to her killer in the training center, "I'm going to win and my best friend too."

I am the girl that learned that over confidence killed her.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating school just started so I'm going to be even more busy :p But I'm going to try to update next weekend and ooo can you amazing people give me I guess prompts? I don't know what to call it but give me like what I did for this chapter and it was over confidence and just like things that the tributes might've regretted or stuff like that. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I had a hard time getting it on here and wow this author's note is longer than they thingy. I'm gonna shut up now...  
**


	7. Mar district 4 boy

I am one of the youngest in the 74th Hunger Games.

I am the boy that had only 6 months of training.

I am the boy who couldn't win against older, stronger kids.

I am the boy that even if he had more experience, he couldn't win.

I am the boy that would be a piece in their games no matter what.

**A/N; I write kind of sad you know that? Any who sorry I haven't been updating, been busy. Oh yea check out my friend aVaLen, she's awesome. Like me! May the odds be ever in your favor! By the way, Mar means sea in Spanish, I googled it :D**


	8. Author Note 2

**Author's note again: **I'm going to continue the story all the way until the end. *crowds screams yay* I have had three people who have told me to continue. Love you guys that told me to continue! *Hugs you all* Woah everybody! There has been over 800 views on my story! Yesterday it was only like 500. Thanks! I am definitely going to continue.


	9. Azora district 4 girl

I am a career.

I am the girl who should've been in the top five.

I am the girl who did not get in.

I am the career who died early in the games, because of that stupid Girl on Fire.

I am the girl that brought dishonor to being a career.

**A/N: Yup so I am dedicating this chapter to whoever reviewed and told me to continue. You guys are the best!**


	10. Eric district 5 boy

I am the boy who wasn't a killer before the Games.

I am the boy who killed someone quite viciously.

I am the boy who got killed the same way he killed the girl. A horrible death we both suffered.

I am the boy who wonders why we had to die.

I am the boy who was turned into a killer.

**A/N: Sorry guys I forgot about this story but now I'm BACK! WOO HOOOOOOO. **


	11. Finch (Foxface)

I am the girl that also had a sibling they left behind.

I am the girl who in a way was also a Girl on Fire in a way.

I am the sneaky fox girl from 5.

I am the girl that almost outsmarted the Lovers of 12 just to get back to her little sister.

I am the girl that was almost able to be reunited with Lydia, her darling sister.

**A/N: I got the idea of having Foxface (Finch) having a little sister from this girl on YouTube named GenesisFire31. Great work, it was just OH MY GOD, I HAVE SEEN FOXFACE'S STORY, OH MY GOD. Literally one of the best videos on YouTube about The Hunger Games. So the idea of Finch's sibling belongs to GenesisFire31. **


	12. Caleb district 6 boy

I am the boy who was abused enough at home.

I did not need the treatment from Cato.

I am the boy who volunteered for his death by choice.

I am the boy who needed to get away from District 6.

I am the boy who showed he was not a pawn.

I am the boy from District 6 who got way from an abusive environment.

I am not a pawn in anybody's game.

**A/N: Well I am a terrible human I say I'm going to update more often and I don't. AWFUL HUMAN BEING RIGHT HERE. Any who I'm not quite sure how I can up with this idea, I just started writing random stuff and this is what came out of it. So yea… What was I going to say? THIS IS HOW I SHOW MY LOVE I MADE IT UP IN MY MIND SO BLAME IT ON MY ADD BABY. That is all. *walks off***


End file.
